Sacred Slayer
by crazyinseattle
Summary: It's one year after Not Fade Away - 2 after the Sunnydale Hellmouth was closed. 17 year old Chloe Summers is adjusting to her live as Buffy and Spike's daughter. Not to mention impending evil. How is this possible? Read away. Better summary in chapter 1.
1. Character Bios

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing that can be traced to Buffy, Joss Whedon, ME, or any of those other things. The only thing I own is my imagination and writing. Oh! And all the new characters in the stories. Those are all mine. But seriously, I don't own anything of Joss'. I don't have that kind of money. Hahaha

A/N: I felt it was wrong of me not to put up a real description and a cast list/bio. So here it is. Let me know what you think. I adore reviews. Completely. Haha! I should have the second chapter up tonight today sometime.

--

It all starts with an ancient prophecy. What is the gist of it? Well…

A prophecy was foretold about a creation that comes from light and dark.

Light and Dark : A protector of the day as well as the night and a vampire who willingly has his soul.

The child of the two is said to be the salvation for their universe.

That is all that our favorite watcher got out of it so far…considering it is in another language and what-not.

It has been a year since the battle in LA(two since the Sunnydale Hellmouth was closed) and 17 year old Chloe Summers is adjusting to her life as Buffy and Spike's daughter. On top of trying to figure out what this prophecy means....the group must also deal with the arrival of a new slayer and her brother. Plus there is that usual impending evil that always shows up.

They are living in Scotland, near the 'Slayer Academy' that the new and reformed council is running. Who else leads it but good old Giles. Not to mention...there just happens to be a certain powerful Wicca who is runs the academic department.

There is however...a kind of second storyline...and it is all in flashbacks. It is mostly what happened in LA. Obviously Buffy and Co. showed up and everything...but what happened? What got them from there to here? And all in a year?

How is all of this possible you ask? Well...that's for me to write and you to read.

Chloe Summers(mostly summers because..well it's easier that way. Haha)

-Amber Tamblyn is who I originally saw in my head. But since she is a bit older than the Chloe is supposed to be, I thought I would see if anyone else sparked in my eye as Chloe and find someone I did. Danielle Panabaker really caught my eye in the movie Sky High. But she's pretty awesome actually. I watched a couple clips of her in Shark and she's not half bad. She's got that edge to her that Buffy and Spike's daughter needs you know?

So really it is either of those two. And they scarily look somewhat alike. Haha

Gretchen Efron

- Another slayer who shows up very early in the story with her brother Deryk. My vision of her was this short blonde girl who looks at life like everything is a miracle and everyone is good. Looks for the good in all situations. That kind of person. Or at least she was until something happened that brought her and her brother to the Casa de Spuffy(as I like to call it). So as I started to watch Heroes...Hayden Panettiere really started to fill in her shoes. Haha.

Deryk Efron

- Gretchens brother who has some interesting things going on(who in the buffyverse/jossverse doesn't at some point huh? haha).

He is 13 and he blames his sister for what happened before they arrived at the CdS. So naturally he is a pretty angsty guy. But he isn't so much around Chloe. I used someone as him in one of my videos...but I don't know if I really think he should be Deryk. When I saw Sweeney Todd I immediately thought of Deryk when Toby was introduced. So he might just take the place.

Teagan Murray

- Teagan Teagan Teagan. The complete mystery of the story. His background will come up in the third chapter I believe, so I won't give anything away now. However, I will say that he is a complete badass with that soft, quiet side. I am never sure how much I should give away in the character bios...but I will say that he and Chloe were very close...but he has been gone for a while...and a while in Chloe's life...is different than regular. . He was crazy hard to find because I wanted him to be perfect. In the end I settled with Jeremy Sumpter who I think would do a great job of it. He wasn't exactly how I pictured him but he wormed his way into my heart as Teagan.

Colin Jenkins

- Colin is a boy from Chloe's school who somehow has been in each of her classes with her since she started going to school. This will seem weirder once you start reading the story and figure out exactly HOW special Chloe is. I also had a hard time finding someone to suit his character. He is a music geek who has a band and loves to laugh and be funny. Normally he would be the popular guy at a school but it really just doesn't suit him at all really. He just doesn't like all that stuff. He is actually one of my favorite characters. He doesn't come in to it right at the beginning though. So after much contemplation on my part, I finally decided that Drake Bell actually suited him VERY well. He has that dorky side and that hot side and he really just completely fit the character. Plus he LOOKS like the character. That will also make more sense LATER on in the story. BWAHA. Again...he is a little old for the part, but I have yet to find someone who fits as perfectly as he does.

Shy:

-She is one of the slayers who fought The First. So she is in the same place/league that Rona and Vi are. She is kind of a mini faith. Dresses in punkish clothes and really just likes to make fun of everything. Mocking is one of favorite activities. She isn't a very big character yet. But she can be if people tend to like her. It was hard finding someone who could play the mocking punk part of Shy while not giving her a stereotype "hate the world" vibe. Shy is definitely alternative but she enjoys life. Basically she enjoys having fun and rocking out to the world. Haha. So I finally found Danielle Harris. I haven't really seen her in anything since she(and I) was little. But looking at her now and the movies she has been in. I think she could totally pull it off.

Chial:

-Chial is someone from one of my other stories. Her background story is pretty much the same as Shy's in terms of being around during the battle. She, however, knows A LOT about slayers. Not necessarily the demon side but the superpowers side. She has an interesting family tree...let's put it that way. My other story deals a lot with her because...she is one of the main characters in it....but I would like to write her more so if people tend to like her character...let me know. I can work her in a bit more. So the person I thought would make a great Chial is Scout Taylor-Compton.

So those are my newest characters. In addition to these dudes....

Buffy

Spike

Xan-man(possible love interest..I say possible because it was part of one of my other stories that I just might throw in but I am not sure....whose name is Mary and would be played by Kirsten Dunst with red hair...a la Spiderman)

Dawn

Vi

Rona

Willow(not a complete main character but still around of course!)

Giles

ANDREW! Because he is so much fun to write and I love him. Haha


	2. Quiet Time Broken

Sacred Slayer

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing that can be traced to Buffy, Joss Whedon, ME, or any of those other things. The only thing I own is my imagination and writing. Oh! And all the new characters in the stories. Those are all mine. But seriously, I don't own anything of Joss'. I don't have that kind of money. Hahaha

Chapter 1- Quiet Time Broken

May 2005--1 Year After the battle in LA

Chloe bounded down the stairs making sure she took a leap past the last four. When she entered the kitchen she got herself some breakfast and settled in to read, like most mornings. It was quiet and she was the only one in the household that really enjoyed the morning. However, to spite her good mood, this day decided to be different and instead of the still quietness of the daybreak she was used to, there was a loud clomping of feet. The kind of clomping that hits the stairs in exactly the right spot, making her ears want to shrivel up.

_Just great. _Her head fell into her arm on the counter. Her much "extended" family crowded into the kitchen.

"Hey, Chlo!" Xander said in a slightly cheery voice. Chloe could tell that he had gotten very little sleep that night, which made her question the early wake-age even more.

Chloe's hand rose into the air, gave a quick wave, and fell back to meet her head. "Hello usually-dead-in-the-morning people! Can't imagine why you all would be up this early…"She finally raised her head and look around at the people now occupying the kitchen. One would never know by just looking at the group, but the mix was actually quite funny. There were two slayers, a mystical key, and a one eyed, patch covered, ordinary man standing all next to each other. Despite her earlier irritancy at being interrupted, Chloe laughed.

The somewhat cheery mood was hit messily against the wall and fell into tiny pieces when two seemingly annoyed and extremely annoying voices echoed from the living room._ Gee. I wonder who that could be;_ she thought to herself and sighed.

"Okay, just because I got some action last night doesn't mean you get to mope around like some depressed teenager." Buffy exclaimed.

"But I called him! Do you know how badly I needed to give a good pounding?"

"I will disregard that creepy sounding undertone because of the sense it doesn't make." They entered the room, one after the other. Buffy was of course in the lead shaking her head. "Maybe you can explain it when you are snogging him."

The conversation came to halt, "Wait," Spike said when he finally entered. "Now, **that** didn't make sense."

Buffy was quiet for a moment, thinking over what she had just said, then she smiled stupidly at herself. "I know. Wow!"

Spike closed in on Buffy and pushed up against the doorway. "Plus, no matter how bad I "wanted" him, the satisfaction of killing him could never replace the eternal joy I feel when I snog _YOU_, luv." She barely even had a chance to retort with a scoff before he attacked her with his lips and Xander let his eye roll, covering it with his hands. Chloe could tell the situation was going to get heated way too fast and to save herself from seeing anything that would destroy her teenage days, she tried to get their attention.

She clapped loudly, "Okay parentals!" She shouted over the occasional moan. "Your only daughter is in the room and would like very much if she could wait to see this stuff between other people…."

Unwillingly, Spike and Buffy tore themselves from each other. "Right" Spike said, getting over the uncomfortable tone that had taken over the room. He scratched his head, not knowing what to say but carrying his trademark smirk just below his nose.

Chloe rolled her eyes in attempt to show them her annoyance. "Why is everyone in this house up early today?" Her attempt to change the subject worked.

"Hey!" Xander said defensively. "I would much rather be bundled up in a comfy bed, but Buffster here decided it would be funny to have Spike throw his glass of water on me!" He huffed and sat down next to Chloe at the island, eyeing Spike skeptically.

Buffy, who, up to this point had been leaning quietly against the doorway with her arms crossed, sprung forward.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed instantly. "First of all, I had a good reason for that. Well, not the whole dumping water on you thing, but the waking you up thing. Secondly. Spike would not have been so inclined to dump said water on you, which I had nothing to do with thank you very much, if you hadn't of done the whole shaving cream on the hand thing." She looked at both of them accusingly. "Ever since you guys started getting along, you've been acting like frat brothers. None of it is my fault." Everybody was staring at her now, surprised by her ranting that early. She looked around and went back to her prior concern. "Actually, I woke you all up because Giles called about half an hour ago and said he had something to show us or tell us or something along those lines. I think one of those two. So he should be here any minute. You can all blame him when he does."

As they waited for Giles to arrive everyone decided to get started on breakfast, ruining any chance Chloe had at peace and quiet. The kitchen got louder as the minutes stretched on and she had just decided to wait for Giles up in her room. Naturally, she never got the chance to step out the room.

A knock at the kitchen door interrupted the fevered talking. Without waiting for an answer, the kitchen door swung open and Andrew walked in.

"Hello fellow enlightened ones," he greeted with his usual perkiness. It always made Chloe smile, reminding her of the first time she ever saw him. He had been running up the walkway with extreme excitement. When he hit the top step he tumbled face forward to the ground. Chloe realized then that Andrew in no way could ever be embarrassed. His personality refused to let it happen.

The rest of group stared blankly at him. "Enlightened to darkness? Creepy crawlies…the dead?" he tried to explain his train of thought, which for him was a complicated process. He gave up and shook his head. "Forget it. My jokes are passed you."

Spikes eyebrows peaked and dropped and he turned away. His arm was lying comfortably over Buffy's back and his fingers combed through the locks of hair covering her neck. He joined in on Buffy's conversation with Dawn, referencing to some past experience she would never understand. A sigh broke loose. Spike's head whipped around in her direction. She knew he had sensed it and tried to act nonchalant as he walked up. His hand trailed over Buffy's shoulder somehow letting her know he was going somewhere.

Her hair was now the target for his hand as is arm came around; though it was a very different connection. He tousled her hair. "What's on your mind, lightning?" Chloe looked up at him, seeing the one thing in his eyes that was always constant. They were always full of love. They varied through dozens of different kinds. It amazed her that his eyes changed with his mood and were unique for each person. The affection in his eyes for Xander was totally unlike the look he gave her mom.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders in response. "Mostly nothing."

He made a sort of humph sound. "I don't believe that." A smile played on his lips.

She mockingly pointed at him, "You always know when I'm lying to you. It's getting kind of scary."

"Well one thing I have come to learn about slayers is that there is always something on their minds. It doesn't matter whether they say so or not." He smiled and squeezed her shoulders. "And I decided that i's my duty to get it out of them." He pointed to her mom. "That one is still a little tough sometimes."

Chloe smiled at his attempt to lighten up her mood. Buffy looked up only a second after Spike's comment and looked at him. He raised his signature eyebrow.

"And what do you think is on her mind at the moment?" She asked him even though she knew exactly what it was. He turned his attention back to her.

"Only one way to find out, yah?" He replied. Then he excused himself and made his way around the kitchen island and grabbed Buffy's hand. They disappeared into the living room. A surprised yelp from Xander confirmed what they were up to. He came back into the kitchen where everyone was waiting after hearing his interjection.

"I swear they do it to annoy me." He frowned and made his way to the refrigerator.

As they stepped outside onto the porch, the wind rushed passed them. Spike took in a big breath. His eyes closed when his skin took in the light sun creeping over the hills. The heat still made his limbs ache but when the light was faint and illuminating the shadows, it was one of the bets feelings he could ever experience. He was lifted from his trance. Buffy's hand slid into his, which also happened to be one of his favorite feelings. His eyes opened to see her other hand tracing the sunlight on his arm.

"It's still incredible to see. Even after all this time." she said softly with an amazed look in her eyes.

"Barely been a year, luv. You'll get used to it." he told her mesmerized still by her gentleness toward him.

"I don't think I ever will. I don't mean I won't ever get used to it, but it will always amaze me." She led him over to the bench on the porch. When they were comfortable, he asked her, "So, why is Giles coming over? Bringing bad news as usual?"

"He really didn't tell me. He just asked if I would be home. But knowing Giles, I'm guessing it's trouble." She smiled and shook her head groaning. "God I hope not."

Spike was opening his mouth when a jeep pulled into their driveway and stopped. The door threw open and Giles stepped out. Buffy jumped off of the bench and walked over to give Giles a hug. They exchanged their hellos. Spike stalked up to them after a moment.

"'lo Rupe." Spike nodded.

"Good to see you Spike." Giles replied with a grin.

The door to the house opened and Chloe paraded through. "Giles!" She exclaimed, and launched herself into his arms. When she let go, he had to catch his breath.

"Slayers should never attack a watcher." He complained." Especially when they are the daughter of both a slayer and a vampire. It's bloody deadly." He sent a knowing look over to the two. Then he looked at Dawn, who was walking out of the house. "Didn't hurt that much when you used to do it."

She pointed at herself. "Hey. No super powers here. I'm super strength free. Shopping however? I'm all over that one."

Giles laughed and kissed her on the top of her head. The group headed inside. Chloe closed the door but before it shut she saw a face peeking out of a half open window of Giles's car. She shrugged it off and joined the antics in the kitchen. Xander had just said something that got an eye roll from both Spike and Giles. Again she guessed it was something that related back to the Sunnydale time. The noise quieted when she sat down at the table. That's when she knew they were mentioning it. They wanted to include her but couldn't. They thought it was more probable to stop talking when she entered. She couldn't stand it. To break the silence, she asked a question.

"So Giles, what's the news?" This directed the attention away from her, which was good. She hated the spotlight.

"Right, well. I'll just jump into it then." Giles replied. He took his glasses off for their ritual cleaning.

"Well, you don't usually leave a lot of leisure time." Spike joked.

"Well, yes, I suppose not." Giles replied. "Regardless, the council, as you know, has been working on developing a way to locate all the potentials."

"Slayers!" Buffy corrected. "I thought Willz was already doing that though."

"I've tried to reason with them, but just because their headquarters got blown up, it doesn't mean that those who are left are any more trustworthy. They don't think it's efficient enough apparently." Giles explained while he sat down on the couch. A chuckle emitted from Spike and Xander. "We recently located a girl from Montana. Her parents were killed in an accident, but she and her brother both survived, much to the surprise of the medics."

"Touching and great story," Buffy commented, "but why are you telling us?" She sounded intrigued but like she already knew what he was going to say. "And is there any reason it had to be this early?

"I'd like you to take them in with you." Giles explained.


	3. Meet and Greets

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing that can be traced to Buffy, Joss Whedon, ME, or any of those other things. The only thing I own is my imagination and writing. Oh! And all the new characters in the stories. Those are all mine. But seriously, I don't own anything of Joss'. I don't have that kind of money. Hahaha

--

The entire room was quiet for a moment, and then Buffy spoke.

"Okay. Not so sure what the big deal is." A smirk played on her lips."Gotta tell you Giles, the whole big 'make sure everyone is awake when I get to the house. I have some important news' spiel made it seem like some sort of lurking trouble or something."

"Yah, G-man," Xander spoke up from the end of the table. "I think you may be losing your touch at the big surprises." He chuckled.

Chloe watched as Giles did what he did best and took off his glasses. He let a sigh as he cleaned them on his shirt.

"I'm not sure you all see the reality of the situation. When I ask you to take care of them, I do not mean it lightly." He paused for a moment to shake his head but continued on. "For one, Gretchen is not just a slayer who recently found out about her abilities. Did you not listen to what I was saying? Their parents died in a car accident and they both survived. Now, I do not know much about the event, but I am assuming they were both in the car when it happened. That means that on top of dealing with the power we gave her, Gretchen is also dealing with her parents death. Both children are. I want you all to think about this before you make a decision because it is a delicate situation. Do you understand? There is a reason I didn't simply take them to the main academy."

For a couple of minutes, everyone just let the words sink in. Chloe saw the varying expressions across everyone's faces.

Xander and Spike both spoke up at the same time."What do we need to do?"

Everyone's heads turned to Giles expectedly.

--

They were all waiting in the lounge as Giles went to get the two kids. All except Chloe. The group had made a unanimous decision regarding the new slayer and her brother. After Spike and Xander had asked their question, Giles had gone to talk to the kids and bring them in. Chloe watched everyone through the from the doorway as the residents of the house bustled around the room.

Shyla, Chial, Vi, and Rona, who were the four most experienced of the 'next generation of slayers', were sprawled over the couches and chairs talking impatiently.

Xander was at the bar table by himself. He had lost himself in some deep thought.

Her mom and dad were arguing. Again. Like always.

"Buffy, would you calm down?" Spike was agitated, watching as her mom paced back and forth in front of his chair.

"Well, we are going to have to find some sort schedule for her to train. And what are we going to do with her brother? We aren't exactly a real school or anything." She was talking nonstop. That was all Chloe caught before Spike was suddenly out of his seat cutting off Buffy's extensive ramblings.

"Buffy, luv, calm down!" His hands ran up and down her arms as she looked up at his eyes. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Let her at least get settled in before we plan out her daily activities, yah? She just got here, you haven't even met her and already you are treating her like she is some fragile crystal dish. Let's wait before we coddle her, ok?" He laughed softly as she pouted.

"It's just that I remember how much-"

"I know, luv. But do you remember ever wanting to be treated any different? It wasn't _that_ long ago." He smiled as she smacked him on the arm. "Exactly. See? That's what you would have done if anyone had suggested treating you the way you seem to think she needs to be treated. Only your arm would have been a lot more damage-bound."

"Whatever." She scoffed and sat down next to him. Her sulking mood was interrupted by Rona's voice.

"When in the hell did _she_ get so soft?" The other three younger slayers laughed, but Buffy's head turned towards them with narrowed eyes.

"I seem to recall it was around the time that Chloe came along. But that's just me," Vi answered with a shrug.

"You guys have an extremely distorted picture of me in your minds," Buffy retorted, shaking her head at the younger slayers.

Shy spoke up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather us bow down to your every action and word? 'Oh my god! It's the legend! I can't believe we're in the presence of the almighty legend!'" She let out a high pitched squeal and jumped up and down.

Buffy rolled her eyes and dismissed them. "Mock away."

Chloe was about to step in to her mother's defense when the door opened behind her.

"Right through that doorway," she heard Giles say as she turned around.

Two people came into the main lobby. The first was a blond girl, who she could only assume was Gretchen, dressed in blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that didn't look right on her. The girl twisted her head to look around the room until her eyes locked on Chloe. She immediately looked down and waited for Giles. The second person was a young boy who looked about 12 or 13. He was dressed in a light blue hoodie with khaki's. His shoulders were slumped and he didn't look up once.

The mood of the house changed drastically as Giles ushered the two teenagers into the lounge area with everyone else.

"Right. Everyone, this is Gretchen and Deryk." Giles introduced.

There was a chorus of greetings. Everyone ended up introducing themselves with a wave.

After the awkward introductions were done Giles looked around, searching for something.

"Chloe?"

She ran a hand over her face and replied, "Right here."

He turned to face her. "Oh, good! Would you mind showing Gretchen and Deryk to their new rooms? Maybe show them some easy routes around the house? It can get quite confusing."

She knew this was coming. They were ushering her away to talk about the important things. It didn't matter what any prophecy said or the abilities she had, she was always kept out of those types of meetings. It wasn't her age, she knew that much. But really that was all she knew. There was some reason she was never included.

Pushing the thoughts away, she nodded her head knowingly and gestured for the two newcomers to follow her.

Unable to resist one little smart-ass comment, she addressed them loudly as she paused on the stairs. "Oh! You might want to wait until I am good and out of hearing range. Don't want my exceptional ears to pick up anything they shouldn't."

There was no response so and she smirked, continuing up the stairs with Gretchen and Deryk on her heels.

--

A/N: I apologize for any grammar errors. I do try as best as I can to check for them, but I do not have a beta at the moment. I will work on it though. I hope to get the third chapter out in the next couple of days! Reviews are lovely and help my mind and fingers work faster.


	4. Knowledge and Curious Behavior

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing that can be traced to Buffy, Joss Whedon, ME, or any of those other things. The only thing I own is my imagination and writing. Oh! And all the new characters in the stories. Those are all mine. But seriously, I don't own anything of Joss'. I don't have that kind of money.

AN: Going to try to start updating this story again. I have the workings of the next chapter! Whoop! Hopefully will be out sometime before this coming weekend!

* * *

Chloe's comment had silenced every person in the room for several minutes.

Spike was trying to hide a smirk, but if Buffy's slap on his arm and shake of her head was any indication, he wasn't exactly doing his best. He couldn't help the pride that surged through him when she had let out her comment. It reminded him of…well…him.

Buffy's thoughts weren't far away from his. It seemed Chloe was getting more and more like Spike every day. She couldn't help smile herself. She knew that not letting Chloe in on the discussions about the prophecy was technically unfair, but Buffy just wasn't sure that she was ready for Chloe to know, especially since she, herself, knew so little. The guilt crept over her.

Rona sighed deeply and got up off the bar stool. She had had enough of silence and refused to keep it up any longer. "She really is some sort of freak of nature."

"Wow, Rona. Way to bring the bitch out in the open." Chial accused.

Rona pulled a face full of apathy. Shy spoke to her defense. "Please! She's right. This is ridiculous. Chloe-though clever she may be-just said that to get back at us all for talking about stuff she can't know about. Like she can even hear that far anyway. Total bluff."

Giles didn't let them say anything else. "I wouldn't be so sure girls. There really isn't much we know about her abilities, and since she just turned 17 last week…Buffy and Spike haven't given us any time to-"

Spike let out soft but deep growl. "Don't you bloody start that again Rupert! We all know you had a field day when you found out Buffy was pregnant and by me no less. That watcher brain inside of your head had a happy, I'm sure. But there is no bloody way you are going to put your little council analysis bullocks on her. Buffy and I told you when the time came we'd do it."

"Yes, I remember quite well, Spike. And if I recall Buffy was doing the talking…while you were doing the…more physical persuasion."

It was true. If Spike were being completely honest and felt willing, he would admit that they had been a bit forceful…but that was understandable when your daughter was basically considered an experiment for the new Watcher's Council head to fuss over. "Well if _I_ recall, you weren't exactly agreeing with us at the start."

Giles looked taken aback. "You and Buffy just assumed that I was going to poke her with needles and…I don't know...bloody dissect her or something! Does it ever occur to anyone that I have dealt with Buffy these last couple of years and stopped Travers from doing far worse to her than I ever would even consider?"

Spike laughed humorlessly. "Bullocks, Rupert. You saying you would throw some daggers at her….let her hit a board a couple of times and then let it be? You would have-"

Buffy, who had been watching the pair, decided to intervene. When Spike and Giles got into a spat, they could go on for hours. She figured it must have been some weird British thing she would never understand.

"Spike. Giles. Both of you shut up. This is not what we were supposed to be talking about, but Giles, Spike is right. It isn't the time to go all test modey, okay?"

"Buffy, I know your concerns. I understand them, but with the prophecy-"

"We don't know anything about the prophecy Giles!" Buffy was in no mood to talk about those certain details with Giles. Especially since they hadn't even talked about the two kids he had thrown on them. "Except for some vague stupid passage, nothing about it has come up anywhere. Until we do find something, I'd like to keep Chloe out of the research and assessments you have planned. It's hard enough as it is. I think she pretty much knows what goes on when she's not in the discussion. Did you not hear her ten minutes ago?"

"Who knows what she thinks she-"

"Seriously, Giles. Leave it be for a while longer; at least until we find _something_." She rubbed her head and ran a hand through her dark golden hair. "Now, can we please talk about these kids? I want the whole story."

Giles seemed to give up for the time being and Buffy inwardly sighed with relief. Spike, however, still had a scowl on his face and sat as far away as he could get himself from Giles. That happened to put him right next to the ever amused Shy. She leaned over to whisper something.

"Don't worry fangy, I am totally with you."

----

The grin Chloe kept on her face all the way up the stairs was eerily similar to a certain someone else's. If anyone had seen it, they would have known exactly whose child she was. There would be no doubt. The two teenagers with her, however, did not notice.

She led them up the stairs and through the long hallway, passing pictures and paintings along the wall.

"I wish I could keep the small talk going and maybe reference a couple pictures and all that, but to be honest, I don't know anything about most of the pictures." Chloe stared at one at Xander, Dawn, Willow, and Buffy at the beach. She often pictured herself in the pictures; saw her little feet padding on the sand with a shovel or something in her hand…maybe her dad reaching out for her. Her fantasy popped as she remembered she had stopped talking. "They are all pretty much from P-SAS."

Her use of an unknown acronym got Gretchen's attention. "What's PSAS?" She asked her as she watched Chloe study the picture.

Chloe looked over at her and smirked again. "Pre Slayer Awakening Spell….before the First got to Sunnydale and the potentials were called. I have yet to come up with something better...though I am pretty sure Xander has a good one. I stick to mine though."

"How long ago was that?" Gretchen questioned.

"About two years. You're telling me you don't remember feeling it?" Chloe was confused. With how much Vi, Rona, Shy, and Chial talked about the spell and the power they felt when it hit them…Chloe assumed it was pretty monumental.

Gretchen looked down and was quiet for a moment. She finally spoke up softly. "I remember that day. I was at school. I was giving a presentation in my English class. It was on this book called Shabanu. All of a sudden I felt this huge power hit me out of nowhere. I completely fell back against the chalkboard. It was weird…" She trailed off then looked back up. "But why don't you remember it? I mean it was only two years ago."

Chloe leaned back against the wall. "Man, are there stories to tell you…but we've been downstairs for a while. You guys should really try to get settled in as much as you can." Without another word she continued down the hallway. She pointed out her room and their bathroom. She stopped at the end of the hallway.

"So these are your rooms. You each have your own for now, however, slayers do tend to stop by all the time from the academy. You might have to share a room every once in a while."

"Seems kind of like a bed and breakfast or something." Gretchen was peering around the doorways to the room.

"Not exactly." Chloe shrugged. "Um. You guys can decide which room you-"

Deryk, who had been completely silent the whole way, suddenly slipped into the room on the right side of the hallway and slammed the door shut.

"-want." Chloe finished her sentence and looked questioningly at Gretchen. "Strange little guy. It doesn't matter. I always liked this room better. It has a cooler shape and everything." She walked into the room on the left and opened the curtains. "So Deryk….he doesn't talk much, huh?"

Gretchen nodded. "He hasn't said a word to me in a couple of weeks. Since…" She closed her eyes tightly and once again bowed her head. "You know what, I'm a little tired."

Chloe lipped curled up on one side in understanding. "Okay. Yah. Get settled in and all that rot. Feel free to have a look around. The stairs are right over there around the corner to the left." She walked to the door and started to close it. Gretchen's voice made her pause.

"Thanks"

"Hey. You're part of this twisted family now so you are gonna have to get used to it." She closed the door with a click, glanced at Deryk's door, and then made her way to her room. She flopped down on her bed and took a deep breath. "So will I."

---


End file.
